Not While I’m Around
by Ladyoflalaland
Summary: When she’s feeling down, Gavroche consoles his older sister with a song. A hopefully sweet, one-shot ficlet featuring the song “Not While I’m Around” from the Sweeny Todd musical. And don’t you fret: Eponine and Gavroche are insane in this!


**A/N: For Guy, my own little brother. Even though he and I fight like, well, a seven-year-old and his sixteen-year-old bossy big sister, I could see us singing this song for a talent show or something in a couple years. Review and make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor do I own the characters.**

*******

Gavroche ran swiftly through the streets. He knew every stone, every brick, every mile of the city of Paris. It was almost impossible for him not to; he spent enough time on them each night. Around him, trash, waste, and offal littered the cobblestones: women carried small, wailing babes on their backs: other children played in the gutters. However, despite all this poverty, Gavroche was not fazed: how can one be emotionally affected by the same scene that they see everyday?

Rounding a corner, the boy almost tripped right over a small, dark shape sitting on the pavement.

"Oy, watch it: these streets ain't a place to be takin' a nap!" Gavroche said with an air of angry authority that he had picked up from hanging around a certain group of university boys.

The shape lashed out, "I don't be takin' a nap! An I don't answer to anybody, 'specially a boy young 'nough ta be ma brother!" The person spoke with a harsh, low voice that Gavroche instantly recognized.

"'Ey, Ponine! What you up to out 'ere?" The boy bent down to look at his older sister. Though he did not live with the rest of the Thenardiers - choosing instead to take up residence in an elephant: a much more exciting place for a boy to live – he could easily tell that this forlorn creature was indeed Eponine.

"Oh yeah, 'ey, I was 'posed to meet 'Parnasse out 'ere, but 'e never showed: 'e's cute but he's not as nice as Monsieur Marius." Eponine spoke like her brain was miles away, as it often was. Still, Gavroche could note a tone of… sadness… in her voice.

"'Ponine, what is it?" Gavroche spoke softly and gently. Not one for sentimentals, the young street boy surprised himself with his compassion. "What 'as 'appened this time?"

"Oh ya know… the usual... life is just fine… just peachy…just wonderful!" Eponine yelled frantically. Gavroche sighed: could his sister not be mad for just one moment? "No… really… Gavvie, do ya know Monsieur Marius? Well, he don't really love me… but I know he will... someday! Also, 'Parnasse, 'e's really 'andsome but 'e's too… violent. And 'Zelma, she's so sick an' sad all the time." Eponine sighed. Then, her mind jumped around and changed its train of thought again, "'An the Patron-Minette… I know what they do: they kill people and rob people and hurt people… people like" after yelling the last few sentences, Eponine lowered her voice, "me."

Despite her strange words and lost mind, Gavroche knew that his sister was – could it be? – scared. Quietly, he began to speak:

_  
Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

Eponine looked up, a small glimmer of what her brother was saying had reached into the darkness of her mind and she understood. The boy continued:

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around..._

_Not to worry, not to worry,  
I may not be smart but I ain't dumb.  
I can do it, put me to it,  
Show me something I can overcome.  
Not to worry, ma'am..._

_Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
I would never hide a thing from you,  
Like some..._

Eponine, perhaps having finally grasped the full extent of her little bother's words, turned to him with some of her own:

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, darlin',  
Not while I'm around..._

A sliver of a smile touched the street brat's lips and Gavroche went on:  
_  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time..._

The children looked at each other and finished:

_Nothing's gonna harm you,  
Not while I'm around..._

For a brief moment, the siblings embraced, their grubby, thin arms around each other's back. Then, the moment was over. Eponine stood up and ran her hand through her possibly auburn hair.

"Gavroche… Gavroche…" she began gruffly, "Do ya 'ave any more theater tickets? I wanna go see a show… then I can be a real lady for Monsieur Marius ta love! A real lady, a real lady, a real lady at the theater!" Eponine twirled around, her frayed skirt in hand, lost once more in the dungeon of her mind.

Gavroche stood as well.

"Well, look at the time: I'm off to see the King of England: my tea order's in. Have to hurry, Enjolras will be angry if I don't get it in time: you know how he loves the government!" At these nonsensical words, Gavroche quickly ran off. Now, the street, - just a moment ago full of the love of siblings - became once more just a dark street in the dark city of lights.

***

**A/N: yes, Eponine and Gavroche speak with Cockney accents, just humor me, k? I really just wrote this to get my mind thinking about writing again. Expect to see some one-shots and possibly a spoof ish story from me soon. Happy New Year all! **


End file.
